This invention relates to a non-combustible material which does not develop toxic fumes, when subjected to heat based upon phenol resins and furfuryl alcohol.
Heat-hardenable plastics moulding preparations based on phenol resins and furfuryl alcohol are already known from German Auslegeschrift No. 11 44 474. The moulding preparations described therein, which are intended to have a high tolerance in the shaping operation and a high hardening speed, do not however possess the properties, hereinafter described, which are characteristic of the materials of the invention.